theories
by rukia kuchiki fan
Summary: Yamato Isamu loves sciience and gets a surprise from her sensei. byakuya x oc. rated m for sexual content


A/N: this is just a one-shot romance thing that I thought up in a minute!

Disclaimer-I do not own any part of bleach, only my character and story line of this fan fiction.

Theories…

My mind was racing with the thoughts of a million famous scientists. Their logic amazed me and dazzled me as a flipped through my brand new book. Einstein, Darwin, Newton, Planck, Sagan, Tesla, Esaki, and so much more. Their minds seeping into mine via my big, brown eyes, that were dashing across the pages in a frenzy of excitement.

_Sagan believed that the Drake equation suggested that a large number of extraterrestrial civilizations would form, but that the lack of evide-_

"Isamu! Isamu! ISAMU!" came my mother's shouts. Ah yes, it was time for dinner….and cake.

It was my 15 birthday, two weeks into the beginning of my high school career and my mother was still throwing me big parties for my birthday. It gets a little exasperating as I am a big girl now…but no, she doesn't seem to get that. It's ok up till the age of…10?….but then it gets a lot tedious. I trudged down the stairs after tearing myself away from the wonders of science and logic. I sighed as I sat down and blew out my candles, put on a false smile and pretended to enjoy myself. What a bother.

Then it was time for everyone to leave. My whole family to be exact - my two Grandmothers, a Granddad, five uncles, 7 aunts, 11 cousins, a 24 year old pregnant sister, a brother in law, a 2 year old nephew, and last my divorced dad. Then I retreated to my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I got up and went to school all the while reading my book.

First lesson, maths, boring. Read my book. Second lesson, English, boring. Read my book. Third lesson, science, now we're talking. Not only is science the best subject ever, the teacher is mega hot! Kuchiki-sensei is amazing. What more is there to say? He has long black hair, grey slate eyes, lean build, and a beautiful voice. He makes science a whole lot more interesting. I mean, if you had to watch a video of him going to space I think no girl would object!

"Yamato. Are you paying attention?" came his voice, drifting from his delicate mouth to my ears.

"Yes sensei." I replied, straightening up from a slight slouched position which I took to dream in.

"Then would you mind telling me what it is that I just said…" he looked right into my eyes, and I almost melted.

"You were talking about how the molecules in a piece of plastic are all muddled like spaghetti when it is non-crystalline." I ended it with a small and sweet smile.

"Well done, now…" he turned away from me and looked at the board, "…please answer all questions on page 133 of the text book and then you may pack away you books." he closed his book and sat down to do some work on his laptop. I watched him for a moment before getting on with my own work.

The lesson ending bell rang with a little resonance. I sighed and got my stuff together before heading towards the door slowly. "Yamato Isamu, please can you stay behind." said sensei without looking up from his laptop.

"Yes Kuchiki-sensei.." I replied shortly, before walking over to his desk.

He looked up at me then watched the last two students walk out of the classroom. He stood up and walked to the door and turned the lock the turned to me. "Kuchiki-sensei?" I asked wondering what was going on. Kuchiki-sensei strode over to me and stood right in front of me.

I stepped back but he reached out and put his right arm around my waist and drew me to him, and he crashed his lips down onto mine while with his left hand pulling the band that kept his hair up and let the black wave of silky luxury, tumble about his shoulders. I was shocked that he'd do something like this, but there was no impulse to push away from him. It was when his hand started to creep up my skirt that I knew where he was going with this. He then moved his face away from mine and started to undo my buttons with his teeth and rubbing my thigh.

"Kuchiki-sensei…" I uttered.

"Don't call me that, call me Byakuya…" he whispered before carrying on with the buttons. Now that he'd finished unbuttoning my blouse, his hands moved towards my C-cup chest and slipped my bra undone and clamped them around my bust, rubbing them and fondling them. I couldn't help it, and I let a moan escape and tilted my head back. My long brown hair fell backwards with my head and I moaned again as he licked my left breast.

His tongue then travelled down my torso and he slipped my skirt and panties off before licking me there. I moaned louder and arched my back. It felt so good. He then stopped and was doing something that I couldn't see, then the next thing I knew something hard and big was trusted into my vagina. It went deep and it hurt. Tears came to my eyes but I moaned and so did Byakuya. He drew his hips away from me then slammed his penis back into me, being rough. I felt some thing bubble up inside me and push it's way out past his dick and his grinned before I felt something rush into me and he stopped thrusting and panted.

Byakuya lay across me and then got up and sat down at his desk, "Well, you'd better' get to your next lesson." he said in a blunt tone and gestured to the door. I got my clothing back on and left.

The next day I heard that Kuchiki-sensei had transferred to a different school in the north of Japan. I never saw him again and couldn't find any contact to him. Nine months later I had his baby and had to drop high school but I carried on reading and became a sci-fi author.


End file.
